havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 035
Tiamat, 6:29 PM Ok, so, previously. Tiamat, 6:30 PM In the process of getting another way stone (third of the four you need), you guys also uncovered a conspiracy going on with the guildmaster of the Mage's Guild in the Dwarven Kingdom charter. Tiamat, 6:31 PM After fending off some attacks and capturing the conspirators, you investigated the guildmaster's office and discovered an under ground lair. Tiamat, 6:34 PM In there, you made a few discoveries. First, that a podium of some sort took part in some sort of infernal conjuration spell. What spell, you don't know. Second, that the guildmaster had been getting what he Annaieved were angellic visions of Druanna, a not especially well known arcane goddess. Third, he'd kept a board connecting a number of events and people, among them an image of a young Rune and something named the Child. Tiamat, 6:34 PM Seeing her father's name also on the board, Esme chose to return back to Havenfall with you. Tiamat, 6:36 PM And, after getting copies of everything, that's what you guys did. Bamfing back to Havenfall. The Mage's Guild specifically, I Annaieve. Tiamat, 6:36 PM Which is where we're picking up. Quill, 6:37 PM Quill looks around. Is it on fire? Tiamat, 6:37 PM It is not on fire. Room appears normal. You see a number of other circles around you, which is not unexpected. Tiamat, 6:38 PM There is no one monitoring the desk, though. Which is a bit odd. It's a bit earlier here than where you left, though. So, it could just be early morning slow down. Tiamat, 6:40 PM After a bit, though, Hofine, the half-elven assistant here enters. "Oh. It's you lot. Wel......come.........Esme?" Rune, 6:40 PM I was starting to wonder if someone had sacked the town. Tiamat, 6:40 PM Hofine: "I--I mean, Guildmaster Ravensgard....FORMER Guild...uh...titles....I...uh..." Quill, 6:40 PM Or it got turned into a casino because of rampant corruption. Tiamat, 6:41 PM Esme: "What corruption, now?" Hank, 6:42 PM The Crime boss who has taken over the city Tiamat, 6:42 PM Esme: "........I was gone for...like...a year. What the fuck?" Quill, 6:43 PM To be fair, he's allied with a powerful but obnoxious Fae entity, apparently. Rune, 6:43 PM Former? Tiamat, 6:44 PM Hofine: "Well...Tusim Nalenheim took the position...after Esme was declared dead." Tiamat, 6:44 PM Hofine: "Or...like...abdicated." Rune, 6:45 PM Emeritus. Tiamat, 6:45 PM Hofine: "Gazuntite." Tiamat, 6:46 PM Hofine: "Um...speaking of....I should let you know that Master Nalenheim was hoping to talk to you when you got back in." Hank, 6:47 PM Is he up right now? Tiamat, 6:47 PM Hofine: "Yes, but he's currently speaking to...uh...Witchfinder General Ravensgard." Tiamat, 6:48 PM Esme: "I need to speak to my father, anyway. ...that's...great timing." Tiamat, 6:48 PM Esme: "...figures." Rune, 6:49 PM Oh good, let's get it over with. Hank, 6:49 PM Where are they meeting? Tiamat, 6:50 PM Hofine: "The Guild Master's office. ...I'd let them know you're in...but you're probably just gonna go in anyway." Hank, 6:50 PM Hank heads in that direction Rune, 6:50 PM Probably! Rune, 6:50 PM Rune follows Hank. Anna, 6:51 PM Anna strides along with them. Tiamat, 6:52 PM Esme follows. Jim's there too. And the Erinyes. ...you guys have a whole troupe. Tiamat, 6:54 PM Anyway, Esme's kind of more...shuffling than walking. It's clearly gonna be awkward. Tiamat, 6:54 PM But you do arrive at the door. Tiamat, 6:54 PM Do you knock or just go in? Rune, 6:55 PM Rune will knock. Tiamat, 6:55 PM Tusim yells through the door. "Private meeting! Come back later!" Rune, 6:56 PM Rune opens the door. Anna, 6:56 PM "Perfectly understandable." Anna replies in her very recognizable robot-voice. Tiamat, 6:57 PM The door opens and you see Tusim and Dyame in there, both standing behind his desk. Tiamat, 6:57 PM Tusim: "...oh it's you guys. Great, come in. Close the door behind you, please." Rune, 6:58 PM You're not dating, are you? Tiamat, 6:58 PM Dyame: I thought you had that enchanted! Or at least locked." Hank, 6:58 PM Hank waits till everyone comes in and shuts the door Tiamat, 6:58 PM Tusim: "Right, because when the devious spies come in, they're gonna walk through the door." Tiamat, 6:59 PM Dyame: "Please tell me the anti-divination charms work." Tiamat, 6:59 PM Tusim: "FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, YES!" Rune, 7:00 PM That sounds like a yes to me. Tiamat, 7:01 PM Tusim: "We've been dealing with some...issues. Items gone missing. ...dangerous items." Rune, 7:01 PM So that's not a no. Tiamat, 7:01 PM Dyame: "What are you doing? They're barely guild and this is private--" Tiamat, 7:01 PM Tusim: "Will you calm down." Tiamat, 7:02 PM Esme: "Rune, please don't ship my father. ...that's...that's a lot." Quill, 7:02 PM So don't tell me. Deep rooted Guild conspiracy? Rune, 7:03 PM I'm not, I just want to know so that I can be more polite later. Anna, 7:04 PM I wouldn't jump straight to deep-rooted Guild conspiracy, but I'm not going to rule it out. Tiamat, 7:04 PM Dyame: "Young lady, I am not taking this cherub faced choir boy on as a lover, thank you. And I would appreciate it if--" Rune, 7:05 PM Cherubs have four wings and four faces--an ox, a human, an eagle and a lion. Tiamat, 7:05 PM Dyame looks passed Rune there, and sees Esme for the first time. The daughter he thought was dead, or at least missing. Who refused to speak to him for years. Who, last he saw, had fought with to the point of arcane violence. And all of that shows in the shock on his face. Tiamat, 7:06 PM Esme, for her part, seems uncertain what to say. Rune, 7:06 PM By the way, Esme's here. Tiamat, 7:06 PM Esme steps forward. "So, we think we can--" Tiamat, 7:06 PM Dyame cuts her off. He runs over and hugs her tightly. Quill, 7:07 PM Oh. Tiamat, 7:07 PM Those of you close enough to hear...which may be all of you, it's not a big room and it's honestly really packed right now can hear Dyame whisper "I'm sorry" as he hugs Esme. Tiamat, 7:08 PM Esme: ".......uh....I...I am too dad. ...I love you." Tiamat, 7:08 PM Dyame: "I love you, too." Rune, 7:08 PM Anyway, we found your picture on a crazy person's string wall. Hank, 7:09 PM Who was also involved potentially in stealing artifacts from the dwarven guild hall. Tiamat, 7:09 PM Dyame breaks from Esme. "...what now?" Quill, 7:09 PM Deep rooted guild conspiracy. Tiamat, 7:10 PM Tusim: "Could be connected. We know there've been vulnerabilities in the past. ...looking at you, crime lord." Tiamat, 7:10 PM Jim: "Hey, former crime lord. And don't be jelly cause I knew how to play you." Quill, 7:11 PM … don't say jelly. Tiamat, 7:12 PM Cime appears from the shield at this point. "Who's been interrogated so far? We should make sure the top tier Witch Hunters have been checked, there's so many opportunities there for something very dangerous to slip away." Tiamat, 7:12 PM Dyame: "...WHAT?!?" Rune, 7:13 PM By the way, Cime is in a shield now. Tiamat, 7:13 PM Dyame: "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PROTOCOLS THAT BREAKS?!? That's...that's necromancy! And unregistered enchantment!" Rune, 7:13 PM That's your daughter. Rune, 7:14 PM I'll fill out the forms if it would make you feel better. Tiamat, 7:15 PM Cime: "No, Esme and I can handle that. It was my resurrection after all." Tiamat, 7:16 PM Dyame: "Do you know what happens to wizards who have taken part in these rituals before?!? The one's who didn't...Esme! Tell me you were not involved in this!" Tiamat, 7:16 PM Esme: "It's really not that big a deal." Tiamat, 7:16 PM Dyame: "PEOPLE HAVE DIED IN FAULTY RESURRECTIONS!" Rune, 7:16 PM Yes, I've got one in my staff, can we move on now? Tiamat, 7:17 PM Tusim: "Please? Thank you." Tiamat, 7:17 PM Dyame looks...enraged, but seems to decide to table the discussion for now. Tiamat, 7:18 PM Tusim: "Both Dyame and I have interrogated our top staff under Zone of Truth, but that's not a fool proof system. We've been keeping things as quiet as we can and mostly conferring with each other." Hank, 7:20 PM We found an altar with this symbol on it in the room with the pictures. Hank, 7:21 PM (( I assume we have a copy of the symbol of not hank will do a quick sketch)) Hank, 7:21 PM ((Think it was a hand with an eye in its palm?)) Tiamat, 7:22 PM That is accurate. And you show the symbol to Tusim. Tiamat, 7:23 PM Tusim: "...don't know it." Quill, 7:23 PM The one we found went on and on about 'purity' and that kind of rot. Quill, 7:23 PM And apparently had some visitations. Quill, 7:24 PM Quill presents the coded journal we found. Rune, 7:24 PM Also, he was a devil or a demon of some kind. Quill, 7:24 PM Couldn't make heads or tails of this -- I can read it, but it doesn't make sense, it's either jabberings or a code. Tiamat, 7:25 PM Tusim: "Either way, I can't translate it, then. Magic doesn't decode books. Just translates one language to another." Tiamat, 7:25 PM Dyame: "...I...hurm...this symbol does look somewhat familiar." Quill, 7:27 PM Does the name Druanna mean anything? Tiamat, 7:28 PM Tusim: "Elven goddess of early runic magic, Annaieved to be a foundational figure in the arcane coming to this plane of existence." Rune, 7:29 PM I doubt it came from her. Quill, 7:30 PM Could be. These types of beings don't take kindly to being rendered obsolete. Unless there's a thriving Druanna worship I"m ignorant of. Tiamat, 7:30 PM Tusim: "No, but invoking a name like that could be a way to endear yourself to...more classically minded arcane thinkers. There was a movement a while ago using her name in Enora to try and ban Drow from joining the guild or studying magic at the academy." Quill, 7:31 PM Lovely. Rune, 7:31 PM That certainly won't be happening here. Quill, 7:31 PM Is it any wonder you end up with so many Drow Warlocks. Tiamat, 7:32 PM Tusim: "The movement failed. They were seen as crackpots. Granted, not a lot of drow do get accepted. Go figure." Tiamat, 7:32 PM Dyame: "This symbol is not Druanna, though." Hank, 7:33 PM You know whose it is? Tiamat, 7:33 PM Dyame: "...it's been altered a bit, but this eye is....unique." Tiamat, 7:34 PM Dyame: "It's really annoying me, but I know I've seen it before." Rune, 7:36 PM Gruumsh has an eye, but I doubt it's his. Tiamat, 7:36 PM Dyame: "............oh...oh wait." Tiamat, 7:37 PM Dyame: "You may be on to something." Tiamat, 7:37 PM Dyame takes a piece of parchment and begins tracing around the edge of the eye. "Take away the eye parts and..." Tiamat, 7:39 PM Dyame holds up the finished sketch. Without the iris and pupil, the shape doesn't look much like an eye at all, really. It has the fat rounded end for the eye but it twists into a swerve and then ends in a sharp point, forming a misshapen ram's horn. ...which does actually resemble Gargauth's symbol...slightly. Rune, 7:39 PM Oh, it's Gargauth. Is it? Quill, 7:39 PM Of course. Tiamat, 7:41 PM Tusim: "Ok, but what would they want here?" Rune, 7:41 PM To bring him back? Tiamat, 7:42 PM Annaza: "His worship in the hells is growing...perhaps they view his time to come here being soon." Quill, 7:42 PM Our basement was on the guy's string-wall. Rune, 7:43 PM So was I. And I do wonder about your baby, Annaza. Tiamat, 7:43 PM Dyame: "...you?" Quill, 7:43 PM HE had a scry-capture of Rune as a child. Very creepy. Tiamat, 7:44 PM Tiprus: "That sound it, yes." Rune, 7:44 PM And one of you. Tiamat, 7:44 PM Tiprus: "...he had scry-capture us?" Rune, 7:45 PM I meant Dyame. Tiamat, 7:45 PM Dyame: "...me? ...prior to my daughter...becoming that, I had never met any of you." Hank, 7:46 PM No but you had probably met the guy with the string wall. Tiamat, 7:47 PM Dyame: "I do not recall ever having gone to the Dwarven Kingdom. My duties largely kept me in Kumat and the Draconic Empire." Quill, 7:47 PM You met other mages, though. And shapeshifting is a thing. Tiamat, 7:47 PM Esme: "They felt you were come kind of threat." Tiamat, 7:48 PM Dyame: "Magical disguises are not able to trick me, though." Tiamat, 7:49 PM Dyame lifts his eye patch to reveal his messed up, green eye replacement. Quill, 7:49 PM Quill shrugs. "Then he was just watching you from a distance, I don't know. Hank, 7:50 PM Just assumed you would have at least met all the guild masters. Tiamat, 7:50 PM Esme: ".................EYE!" Tiamat, 7:50 PM Dyame: "...Esme, you were there when--" Tiamat, 7:51 PM Esme: "No! Eye! ...Rune, you said the guy in the ball was...like...a demon or something, right?" Rune, 7:51 PM Yes. Tiamat, 7:52 PM Esme: "But he didn't LOOK like one!" Rune, 7:52 PM He looked pretty. Much too pretty. Tiamat, 7:53 PM Jim: "...oh...OH! Yeah, that would be threat. If he were in the right place...like here!" Rune, 7:54 PM I don't follow. Tiamat, 7:54 PM Tusim: "Me neither." Tiamat, 7:55 PM Jim: "Dyame, William, 'Captain Khorster'...they're not just all listed as threats, they're all here." Hank, 7:56 PM So havenfall is potentially their target? Tiamat, 7:56 PM Esme: "Potentially...and if they are demons disguised as humans...likely magically..." Quill, 7:57 PM Throdak, Halldis, Phellonia. Those names mean anything to you? Tiamat, 7:57 PM Tusim: "Like alchemist Phellonia in our labs? She's quiet but seems nice enough." Quill, 7:58 PM How about the other names? Tiamat, 7:58 PM Dyame: "We hunted a Throdak a long time ago. Had him pegged as a warlock. Never able to catch him, though." Tiamat, 7:59 PM Dyame: "I do know Halldis, as well. He's a cleric. Worships Pelor in the temple district." Rune, 8:01 PM We should probably go and talk to them. Quill, 8:01 PM These names were on the string-board, next to Darksbane, who was crossed out as a source of artifacts. Tiamat, 8:02 PM Tusim: "This plan doesn't make sense, though. They weren't stealing conjuration items. The items we saw were designed for destruction and abjuration effects." Tiamat, 8:02 PM Tusim: "So...how would they summon Gargauth?" Quill, 8:03 PM You use abjuration to hedge out a summoning, don't you? Quill, 8:03 PM Magic circles and all that. Rune, 8:03 PM I'm actually wondering if they're going to use Annaza's baby. Tiamat, 8:03 PM Annaza: "...you think is 'the Child'. ...big 'C' child." Quill, 8:03 PM ...gross. Could be. There was mention of a 'Child'. Capitalized. Tiamat, 8:04 PM Esme: "Children of special birth have been utilized as sacrifices in rituals." Tiamat, 8:04 PM Dyame: "Banned, illegal rituals." Rune, 8:04 PM Or resurrect him IN the baby. Tiamat, 8:06 PM Tusim: "I Annaieve Phellonia's in, if you want to question her." Quill, 8:06 PM Let's. Tiamat, 8:07 PM So you all head to the alchemical labs. Rune, 8:08 PM Rune does! Tiamat, 8:09 PM Ok. Just this massive march of people. Side note, as this talk is going on, Odhi's just been floating around and eating popcorn she summoned...from somewhere. Quill, 8:09 PM Annaza, Tiprus. You want to take Odhi home? Make sure everything's okay there. Tiamat, 8:10 PM Annaza: "I wish to go home, yes." Tiamat, 8:10 PM Odhi: "But it's just getting good!" Quill, 8:11 PM We'll fill you in. Say hi to Gerald, let him know we're on our way. Rune, 8:11 PM We'll let you know as soon as we find anything out. Tiamat, 8:11 PM The Erinyes take Odhi back. Tiamat, 8:11 PM You are now a smaller group. Tiamat, 8:15 PM So, you guys make it to the alchemical labs. Entering you see a few scattered wizards studying...things. Tiamat, 8:16 PM Tusim points out one to you. A human woman with full moon spectacles, messy brown curly hair tied back with a bandana, and white robes that seem to consume her thin, wiry frame. Quill, 8:17 PM Quill glances at Dyame first to see if he notices that she's secretly a fiend. Tiamat, 8:18 PM Dyame does look carefully, lift up his eye patch to be sure...and then his hand goes to his sword as he nods to you. Rune, 8:19 PM Capture, I suppose. Quill, 8:19 PM Alchemist Phellonia? Tiamat, 8:19 PM She looks up at you, spots Dyame and bolts. Hank, 8:20 PM Hank chases after her Tiamat, 8:21 PM As Hank charges she lobs a bottle of...something behind her, I assume Hank pulled ahead of the rest of you? Quill, 8:22 PM Probably!)) Tiamat, 8:22 PM Ok, then I need just Hank to make a DEX save. Hank, 8:24 PM (( 21 with paladin + 3 bonus)) Tiamat, 8:25 PM Ok, you easily manage to side step the potion, which flies and smashes against the wall. It emits a gas you also manage to duck under before it dissipates. Quill, 8:25 PM Quill follows! Tiamat, 8:25 PM As she exits the lab and you pursue, she stops in the hallway. Tiamat, 8:26 PM Phellonia: "Well, I suppose I should've seen this coming. It would've been way easier if you'd run into my blindness toxin. ...or just butted out." Rune, 8:26 PM We don't really do that. Quill, 8:27 PM Saw your name on a crazy person's string-board. That's never a good thing. Tiamat, 8:27 PM Phellonia: "Ugh...Shadowfist. Told Throdak not to deal with crazed zealots like that." Rune, 8:27 PM ((Oh, wait, wrong spell. I don't do that.)) Tiamat, 8:27 PM ((Ok.)) Quill, 8:28 PM What was your deal with him? Tiamat, 8:28 PM Phellonia: "...yeah, not saying...nice try though." Rune, 8:29 PM Is it Gargamel? Tiamat, 8:29 PM Phellonia: ".............this is a very stupid conversation." Tiamat, 8:30 PM ((I'd like some perception checks, please.)) Hank, 8:30 PM ((15)) Rune, 8:30 PM ((6!)) Hank, 8:30 PM And yet here you are still talking to us Quill, 8:31 PM Quill casts Suggestion on her. ((DC 17 Wis save, 10 Perception roll.")) Rune, 8:31 PM I'm pretty sure it's Gorgonzola. Hank, 8:32 PM Hank runs forward to grab her Tiamat, 8:32 PM ((WIS save of 8, what are you suggesting her to do)) Quill, 8:32 PM It really is in your best interest to cooperate with us and do as we ask. Tiamat, 8:33 PM ((...I am not sure I would count that as within the purview of "Suggestion". Suggestion is usually you give them an action or course of action...you're basically trying to turn "Suggestion" into "Dominate Person")) Quill, 8:34 PM ((Cooperation isn't a course of action?)) Quill, 8:34 PM ((I would have used Dominate, but she's a Fiend, apparently.)) Tiamat, 8:35 PM ((I'd accept something like "answer all of our questions honestly" or "don't move until I say so". Cooperate's just very vague.)) Quill, 8:35 PM ((Okay.)) Quill, 8:35 PM It really is in your best interest to answer our questions honestly. Tiamat, 8:36 PM And Hank grabs Phellonia. "Hey! What?" Hank, 8:37 PM Hank will try to gently get her away from the acid eating thorough the floor Quill, 8:38 PM What is this deal you were talking about? Rune, 8:39 PM I'm pretty sure it has to do with Gamergate or Goobergiggle. Tiamat, 8:40 PM Phellonia: "We needed someone inside to get us items to disrupt a ceremony. Stop a portal from opening. We appeared to the stupid dwarf as angels to get him to do what we needed." Quill, 8:41 PM You, Throdak and Halldis? Tiamat, 8:42 PM Phellonia tries desperately to resist answering but ends up nodding. Tiamat, 8:42 PM Phellonia: "Ugh! What is this?!?" Quill, 8:42 PM Anyone else? Quill, 8:42 PM You're cooperating. Thanks. This'll reflect well. Rune, 8:43 PM Which ceremony? Tiamat, 8:43 PM Phellonia: "Other servants, but we three were the only ones to escape. We're the only ones with the whole picture. Also, you are the worst." Tiamat, 8:43 PM Phellonia: "They were trying to move devils from the hells to here. We were trying to stop them." Tiamat, 8:43 PM Phellonia: "We stopped most of the ceremonies...probably." Rune, 8:44 PM Why were you trying to stop them? Tiamat, 8:45 PM Phellonia: "Prevent the vessel from getting through. Already lost the first Child, didn't want any more coming here." Rune, 8:46 PM … are you trying to stop Gargauth or help Gargauth, and what's the deal with the Children? Quill, 8:46 PM They used to serve him, but escaped. Now they're trying to thwart him. Quill, 8:46 PM Am I right? Tiamat, 8:46 PM Phellonia: "We do not like Gargauth. We're supporters of Asmodeus. We don't want Gargauth overthrowing that reign." Tiamat, 8:47 PM Phellonia: "Well, the other two support Asmodeus. I just like it here." Rune, 8:47 PM That's very reasonable. Tiamat, 8:49 PM Phellonia: "The children are vessels. Abberations, made from the blood of multiple devils and demons to create a sort of...ok, I hate this word, but it's the best one we've come up with. A super-devil. One Gargauth could use as a physical vessel to build an army here, or in Hell, or anywhere he wants to rule." Rune, 8:49 PM You do realize we also want to stop Gargauth, right? Tiamat, 8:50 PM Phellonia: "...................that......ok, that makes sense for most of you...but they were meeting up with you so...no, that doesn't add up." Rune, 8:50 PM They who? Tiamat, 8:51 PM Phellonia: "They, you're friends. Green guy, tanned elf, robot angel." Quill, 8:52 PM What does Rune have to do with anything? Tiamat, 8:52 PM Phellonia: "..............................oh...........ohhhhhhh...............OHHHHHHHHH." Tiamat, 8:53 PM Phellonia: "You...you're not aware of...oh great devils." Rune, 8:53 PM Aware of what? Quill, 8:53 PM Clearly we're not. TEll us. Anna, 8:54 PM If you could elaborate, that would be immensely helpful, yes. Tiamat, 8:54 PM Phellonia: "We first lost a vessel a looooong time back. It was inside of this devil woman who escaped. The devil woman gave birth to the vessel before we found her again. And that vessel had grown up...and had a new vessel..." Tiamat, 8:56 PM Phellonia: "Heavy amounts of Erinyes for strength, bone devil and imp for added magical power, pit fiend for anger. Original vessel seemed unstable, we avoided, it died." Tiamat, 8:56 PM Phellonia: "But new vessel had new blood. Blood of this material plane. Added stability, more powerful. Less in brute strength, but other factors enhanced." Tiamat, 8:57 PM Phellonia: "...and that vessel is right there." Tiamat, 8:57 PM Phellonia points at Rune. Rune, 8:57 PM Well I'm not housing Gobblegoober. Tiamat, 8:58 PM Phellonia: "...huh...well, that certainly changes things." Tiamat, 8:58 PM Phellonia: "Granted, the other vessel may be a threat still. The other one with you." Tiamat, 8:58 PM Now she points at Annaza. Rune, 8:59 PM It's a baby. It's not even born yet. Hank, 8:59 PM ((Erinyes left)) Tiamat, 8:59 PM ((Oh, right, I forgot. Well...still obvious who she meant.)) Tiamat, 9:01 PM Phellonia: "...if what you say is true, I can let my partners know. Personally, so long as I get to stay here, I'm happy. So many chemicals to work with. So much filth to gorge on." Quill, 9:01 PM That's weird. Rune, 9:02 PM I don't see why you shouldn't. Tiamat, 9:02 PM Phellonia: "I wait for things to die and rot naturally before I eat them. You kill your plants and animals at their prime and then work to cover their corpses in spices and sauces first. That's weird." Tiamat, 9:04 PM Phellonia offers a hand out to Rune. Hank, 9:04 PM Hank releases her Tiamat, 9:04 PM As Hank releases her, you see where he grabbed her is covered in a gross yellow mucus. Rune, 9:05 PM Rune shakes her hand. Tiamat, 9:05 PM As you do, you note it feels squishy and sticky. But she returns the shake and releases. Tiamat, 9:05 PM Dyame: "...if you were seeing what I'm seeing, you would not have done that." Rune, 9:06 PM I dug my best friend out of an open flowing sewer. Rune, 9:06 PM Just so you know. Tiamat, 9:06 PM Taeral: "You're my best friend too, Rune." Rune, 9:07 PM Rune pats the ball on the … well, on the top of the crystal ball, anyway. Tiamat, 9:08 PM Dyame's got a face like...ok, you know the religious mother who's accepting of their gay child and all their friends and wants to be cool...but very clearly wishes they would give this up and bring home a nice person of the opposite sex instead? It's like that kind of discomfort. But he's trying. Rune, 9:10 PM Well, do you know of any others who might be possible candidates? I do think we probably ought to keep an eye on them. Nobody wants Gargauth back here. Tiamat, 9:11 PM Phellonia: "None who broke through. There are probably others being kept in the hells, but I am staying up here so...screw them, gots mine." Tiamat, 9:12 PM Phellonia: "Word of warning, Throdak and Halldis don't always listen to me, so they may still be watching you. Also, there are worshippers of Gargauth who would like to see him revived in a vessel so...I'll be in touch, just in case." Rune, 9:12 PM All right. Sorry about interrupting your work. Rune, 9:12 PM Let us know if you find anything out. Tiamat, 9:15 PM Phellonia: "Oh, also some guys all dressed in black tried to steal some of my more...special formulas a few nights ago. I sorted it out, though. But they mentioned something about a crime boss and tormenting something. Maybe that's of interest to you." Rune, 9:16 PM Oh, Dormant. I forgot about him. Anna, 9:16 PM Ah. That one. Hank, 9:17 PM We will get to him once we get done with the bigger threat. Tiamat, 9:18 PM Tusim: "...for the record, next time there's a break in at the guild...tell me first, please." Tiamat, 9:18 PM Phellonia rolls her eyes. "Ugh, fine. Just such a bother. Way easier to just do things myself." Rune, 9:19 PM Probably, but he's got to do the paperwork. Tiamat, 9:20 PM Phellonia: "Well, he feels he does. You guys are wizards, you're...like...the most powerful beings on this plane when you get good at it. You only "got" to do what you feel you got to do." Rune, 9:21 PM It helps us feel like we're doing something, sometimes. Tiamat, 9:25 PM Phellonia: "...whatever keeps you off my proverbial back. Can I go now?" Rune, 9:25 PM Oh, of course. Sorry about the interruption. Quill, 9:25 PM I feel like that's all we need to know. Sorry. Quill, 9:25 PM Quill releases the spell. Tiamat, 9:26 PM Phellonia: "Oh Tiamat that's good. Ugh, truth, honesty, cooperation. It's so awful." Quill, 9:27 PM We weren't sure if you were evil, sorry. Quill, 9:27 PM …. jury's still out, no offense, but I don't think you're malevolent. Tiamat, 9:28 PM Phellonia: "Oh, I am evil. Like...a literal embodiment of evil. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Tiamat, 9:28 PM Phellonia: "...or, at least, doesn't mean we have to be enemies." Tiamat, 9:28 PM Four yellow mucus-y tentacles shoot from Phellonia's back as she moves down the hole she made earlier. Rune, 9:28 PM Right. Quill, 9:29 PM Right, not malevolent. Tiamat, 9:30 PM ((If you guys can stay up a bit longer, I assume you want to check in on the HQ. Otherwise, we can call it a night. Either way, need two minutes for a pee break.)) Rune, 9:31 PM ((Let's go check on the HQ!)) Tiamat, 9:37 PM So, wrapping things up there. You learned the secret of the conspiracy and that Torment is...or at least was attempting to smuggle things out of the MG. You help Tusim and Dyame handle a report and Esme and Cime go off with Dyame to...settle things. She insists you let her handle this on her own. Hank, 9:38 PM (( was Tusim or William doing research in fourth stone?)) Tiamat, 9:38 PM ((Tusim was, do you want to ask about it?)) Hank, 9:39 PM Did you find anything on the fourth stone Tusim? Tiamat, 9:40 PM Tusim: "Not much more than what we found earlier. Seems like you were right and it's part of a massive dragon hoard. Then you said something about checking in with a dragon friend in the city somewhere." Hank, 9:41 PM Thanks for looking Hank, 9:41 PM (( I am ok with heading to HQ then ))